Everything has changed
by Comiccrazygothgirl
Summary: Starfire likes Robin she's known that since she first met him, and after the events in Tokyo she knows her feelings are returned. But theres only one problem she's not really sure how to return her feelings in an earthly manner. Raven has always liked being alone, but when a new emotion comes along her life literally turns upside down. Who knew one green guy could change everything
1. Chapter 1

_All I knew this morning when I woke. Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.-Taylor Swift_

Raven's P.O.V

"What is this thing you call a, date?" Asked Starfire laying back on my bed. It wasn't the first time she came in my room to ask me what something meant, but it was one of the very few times I have actually slightly cared.

"Why?" I opened my eyes slowly and landed back on my bed. With Starfire here I wouldn't be able to meditate anyay.

"Well Robin asked me if I wanted to go on one, and he was red in the face. Do you think he is ill?" Replied Starfire. She sat crossed legged now and started to rock back and forth.

"A date is when in this case, a guy likes a girl and asks her to do something together." Starfire nodded as I spoke, she seemed as if she was taking mental notes, which made me feel a little better about wasting my time explaining this.

Starfire got up and twirled around. I was about to tell her to watch the lit candles but she interrupted. "Then that's wonderful! Dear Raven have you ever been asked on this, date?"

"No..." The candle lights blew out and we were in complete darkness. "Stupid wind.." I got up and turned on the lights, I quickly turned to see if Starfire would notice that I had no windows.. but she kept spinning.

Starfire stopped dancing and looked at me quizzingly."Why not? I'm sure someone has asked you if you'd like to go out and do something, perhaps Beast Bo-"

"No Star. No. No one wants to go out with a demon never the less one with purple hair now please leave." I growled as I spoke my hands turned into fist and my nails dug into my skin. Why was I so pissed about this?

"But.." Started Starfire.

"I said get out. NOW!" I pointed to the door and she rushed out mummering a sorry before shutting the door behind her. I unclenched my hand and rubbed my temples. "She deserved getting yelled at, after all she did interrupt my meditation." I spoke out loud trying to calm myself as I levitated in the air. "Maybe now I can get back to concentrating." I muttered a few words and my mirror floated to my hands. I touched the glass and went inside.

"Happy?" I called out.

"Yes Ray Ray?" Replied Happy. She tapped my shoulder and I spun around to look at her.

"I need your help finding someone." I brushed the hair out of my face as I spoke.

Happy raised an eyebrow. "Who ya looking for?"

"I'm looking for Love."

A/N: Yep this is my first chapter. Do ya like? I was watching teen titans again and I was like. "Why haven't I written this yet?" Well better late than never. Anyways I'll update soon but until then comment! I love to hear from all of you, your suggestions welcomed!

**-CCGG**


	2. Chapter 2

_And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like_  
_I just want to know you better know you better.-Taylor Swift_

**Raven's** **P.o.v**

"Hiya Raven!" Said Love as I walked towards her. Happy giggled and skipped off leaving me with, well myself.

"Hi... so..." I looked my emotion over. She looked similar to Happy but instead of the bright pink the naive version of herself usually wore Love wore a faint purple outfit. She'd have to remember that later.

"Nice to see you again! Considering last time we meet you ran off. But oh well. Isn't it a lovely day to day!" Love spoke in a high pitch voice and had a pink rose crown in her hair.

"I kinda wanted to know why you're here, I don't love anyone." I usually only had a new emotion come in after feeling a new emotion, so surely if I was in love I would know it.

"Of course you love someone! Everyone does sweetie!" I cringed as Love said sweetie. No one calls me sweetie.

"Um no." I was started to regret coming to see her, but I was curious why she was even here.

"Yep! For instance we're in love with that cute little gree-"

"Nope you must be mistaken I'm not in love with Beast Boy, I mean he annoys the hell out of me!" I noticed that I was pacing as I spoke.

Love just stood there grinning as I paced. "Face it. You're in looooooooove and in denial too. But don't worry you'll admit it eventually!" With that Love winked and walked off leaving me just a bit baffled.

"So not only are you crazy you think you can see the future too." I yelled after Love but she didn't turn. "Whatever.." I pressed my fingers to my temples trying to relieve the slight headache that I began to develop and reappeared into my room.

"Raven... RAAVEN?! Come onnnnn we need a coach for arm wrestling!" Screamed Beast Boy as he banged on my door.

I sighed. Love must have been mistaken. Right?

**A/N: Ok heres chapter two, special thanks to wild girl13 for being my first reviewer and 13teen titains for being my second. I've noticed that most authors dont use the emoticlones so I thought "why not" and I'm glad someone else has noticed as well. I plan to update alot on this story as I have alot of Ideas and next chapter is Starfire's P.o.v so yeah, stay tuned I guess.**

**-CCGG**


	3. Chapter 3

_I just want to know you know you know you-Taylor Swift_

Starfire's P.O.V

I walked to my closet and looked inside. I w wasn't sure what to wear for this occasion, so I asked Cyborg.

"Um Star.. I don't think I'm the right person to ask this sorta thing." Said Cyborg as he inched closer to the door.

"But friend Raven is upset, Beast Boy is playing video games, and it's Robin who I wish to surprise."

Cyborg sighed. "I guess I could help you... Just this once though."

"Thank you thank you Cyborg!" I hugged Cyborg tightly.

"No problem.. Just do me a favor.. ease up your grip little lady." Cyborg coughed as if je was out of breath.

"Sorry." I muttered letting him go.

* * *

Robin's P.O.V

Cyborg came into my office of sorts looking stressed out.

"What's up Cy?" I asked looking up from my laptop. I was trying to track Slade again, and there were some reports of him being around. I guess you really can't kill evil.

"What's up? What's up!? I just spent the last two hours shopping with your girlfriend THAT'S WHAT'S UP!" I stopped typing and he kept ranting. "Two hours of deciding what to get, where to get it, and do you think this looks good!"

I snorted. "Why'd you go in the first place?"

"Because that girl has the best damn puppy dog face in the world! I couldn't say no, and trust me I reealy wanted to." Cyborg sighed and sat in a chair. Making a loud thump as he did so.

A small smirk game to my face. "So you're saying you can fight bad guys with no problem, but when it comes to Starfire, who unless is really mad doesn't hurt a fly can't say no to her?"

"Whatever.. All I'm saying is watch out, the girl's got some major persuasive skills." Cyborg got up and walked out of the room. I looked at my watch. 3:45 I had a few more hours to work until I took Starfire out.

A/N: Eh that probably wasn't the best place to end the chapter but whatever! I will update soonish, but it might be awhile a I need to spend time on my other fics as well. So I bid you a do until I update again.

**-CCGG**


End file.
